An Amalgamation
by Igwash
Summary: Present Time Ikebukuro. Ciel decides to come to Japan for a new adventure, only to meet with the two strongest men in Tokyo. What awaits the two demons in the bustling city with all its unconstrained power? Some Ciel x Shizuo and Sebastian x Izaya ... Main pairings are Sebaciel and Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

**Title- **An Amalgamation

**Pairing**- Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya) Sebaciel (Sebastian x Ciel) 

**Slight Pairings-** Sebazaya (Is that it? Sebastain x Izaya) Shiciel (Oh god... I don't even know Shizuo x Ciel)

**Rated**- M

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any characters. All characters belong to Durarara! and Kuroshitsuji... Only the story line is mine ^.^

**Warnings**- Boy x boy (yaoi), Smut, Jealousy, Blood, Fighting, the usual hot guys and stuff...

**A/N -** _Alright lookie and new story ahahaa... I know I should finish the other ones but this one wouldn't get out of my head since umm... this morning so I had to write it. I've never written a Kuroshitsuji fanfic so forgive me if I get anything wrong, but I'm working on it ^_^ Okay, I don't know if people ever mix these two animes together or these pairings, so it's a first for me. Ah, I hope people read this 'cause I don't know if crossovers are cool with you guys or not (I never read them) but I hope you'll like this as much as I love writing this. The title was inspired by a thesaurus so haha I suck at naming stuff... _

_I'm always up for new ideas, so just say what you don't like or do like and what you want to see. It's my first try with a crossover so I'll need all the help and support I can get :D Yup, I'm greedy like that O.O_

_Sorry if there are any mistakes. Please tell me or kindly ignore :D __Don't have a beta for this fic yet, but I'm always happy with people who can tell me what I can fix with my writing! And also do tell if I have anyone OOC 'cause I really want to keep them in character throughout the process.  
_

_Remember to R&R so I can know if you want me to continue with this idea or not! Now, without further ado..._

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

"Sebastian, I'm traveling again. Accompany me," Ciel said, his face illuminated in the artificial light coming from his laptop.

He heard a chuckle come from the cellular device in his hand and gave a small frown, but didn't voice out his distaste. He couldn't exactly tell his butler off for having a strong sense of humor in practically everything.

"Young master, are you growing bored again? That's quite childish of you."

The smooth voice had a hint of humor in it, and Ciel could just imagine the smirk that seemed to be permanently plastered across the older demon's face.

He sighed. All the conversations between them seemed to be the same and it was only a matter of time before he completely forgot about it. Again. It came with the dozens of years he'd lived.

"Well, what can you expect from me? I have everything: wealth, time, looks, time, power, and most of all, time. Boredom was bound to follow."

"Then why don't we just go back to the demon world? The human world can get tiresome after a while." Ciel could hear the hint of anticipation in Sebastian's voice, however slight it was. He'd come to learn how to tell his butler's emotions through the years, and now he could pinpoint the little details that he couldn't as a human.

He found more satisfaction in crushing Sebastian's hopes than making him happy, always one to show off his authority between the two.

It was probably just his childish side coming to light, but he'd never admit that.

"I detest the demon world. It's full of cannibalistic beasts who know nothing better than trying to satisfy their ever-present hunger. I'd rather stay here."

"Of course." Ciel's frown deepened when he wasn't presented with any disappointment in the silky voice. "Where would you like to travel?"

Ciel had been watching T.V when he saw an anime come on. He'd taken a liking right away and wanted to travel to the world of anime - Japan. That's why he was currently sitting in front of the laptop, booking flights.

But he'd never admit that.

"We're going to Tokyo, Japan. I've already booked my flight ticket to Shinjuku from here. Finish your work in Brazil quickly and come immediately."

Sebastian hummed in response. "What time will you be there? If you don't mind my asking, why aren't you taking your private jet?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, though there was no way the red-eyed man could have seen that.

"It's boring to go on there." _And lonely by myself, _he mused.

But there was no way he'd admit that.

"Anyways, I'll reach Shinjuku by tomorrow afternoon since I'm taking the next flight in an hour."

"Alright. I'll wait for you, Young Master. Have a safe trip."

"...Yeah." There was no need for pleasantries or good will's since he couldn't die, but he didn't voice it out.

_Maybe he misses me, _he thought with a smirk as he ended the call on his Smartphone. _Unlikely, but it has been eight years since we last met in person._

There was a short, abrupt knock on his door, followed by a woman's voice.

"It's almost time for your flight. Are you ready to go, Master Ciel?"

One of his new maids. He shut his laptop and got off his bed, going over to the door. His baggage would already be at the terminal.

_And now for a new adventure. I wonder what Tokyo has ready for me._

**XxXxX An Amalgamation XxXxX**

"Namie, I'm heading off now. Remember, I'm not making any appointments so tell them off if they ask. Finish making the meal, and remember, he doesn't like sweetened cake. Don't you even try to troll on me while they come over, or it'll be a cut in your paycheck. And don't you forget that -"

"SHUT UP! I already know the schedule, so stop stalling. They're leaving in an two hours right? The foods done and they're probably already at the airport. You can go now." Namie frowned, here arms crossed and her glare evident in all its icy fury. She watched, annoyed, as her boss ran over to her side, looking through the bento boxes she had prepared on the table at her side.

He sighed and checked his phone for the nth time that morning.

"Alright, I guess that'll be enough. Geesh, I don't even know why an American mafia leader found the need to hire an informant as his guide through his stay here. Why the heck did I accept such a ridiculous offer?"

"For the money," Namie said, taking a seat at her desk and booting up her computer.

Izaya laughed, swinging on his fur-trimmed coat with a flourish. He picked up the bag carrying the food and checked his pockets to make sure he had his keys, phones, and, of course, his knives.

"You're wearing that coat?" Namie asked with distaste and he spared her a quick, questioning glance. "It's the long one, I thought you'd rather wear the short one since its spring already. And doesn't the long one restrict movement in your legs? I didn't think you'd let down your guard just 'cause they're leaving. They could still be a potential threat."

Izaya laughed. "Of course I know that, Namie. I'm not stupid, nor have I ever been. Even with my legs a little slower, I'll still be quicker than them, and I know they're not a potential threat, they **are **a threat. They want something from me, which I don't plan to give them."

Namie raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You know what they're planning? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Aha, oh Namie, you're still so naive. If I can't tell them, then I can't tell you either right? But I have to play into their hands so they can play into mine. It's all part of the bigger picture!"

"Che, I knew you weren't doing this for the money."

The information broker laughed, strolling over to the door. "That was just an added bonus. Bye bye Namie! If I don't get home by tonight, you're free to come search for me. And make sure to call Dragon Zombie and tell them the code word 'Red'. They'll understand. Don't try to follow them unless you want to die, which would be a loss of asset for me, so don't. Alrighty, ja ne~"

With extra elaboration, he turned on his heel and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Namie seethed with anger. That meant she'd have to stay the night.

_He better pay me overtime. _

**XxXxX An Amalgamation XxXxX**

Shizuo stretched and heard his bones crack back into place as he stepped out of his brother's newest car. He wasn't good with vehicles - he only knew how to throw them - so he didn't know what model it was, but he could tell it was expensive. It was obvious in all its shiny purple glory.

Kasuka - actor name Yuuhei Henajima - stepped out next, Gucchi sunglasses in place and a cheap straw hat on his head. Shizuo had long given up on trying to figure out what went through his younger brother's head or what was up with his mixed fashion style, so he chose not to point out how they were different. It didn't matter anyways. Kasuka looked good in anything he wore.

"Ah, Kasuka, how long will you be gone this time? It's only one scene in your new movie right? Make sure to call me every now and then, especially if you need any help."

Kasuka gave a small smile, only a corner of the side of his mouth being upturned.

"You worry too much nii-san, I'll be fine. I always call, but you also need to make sure you don't break your phone and need a new one okay? It's hard to keep track of all your different numbers."

Shizuo grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah I know. Your flight's soon right? I heard Canada is really cold, so be sure to wear a jacket at all times and keep your health as your top priority. And you're filming on the mountains too! Well, at least you know English, so you can go around, but don't get lost."

The young actor sighed. It was just like his brother to worry over his health when the older male was immune to almost everything.

He gave a nod and the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro took out the luggage, carrying the large, heavy bags as if it were nothing. Which it probably was for him. The two walked to the terminal and he checked his phone. Half an hour till boarding.

They took seats in the waiting area and Shizuo looked around at all the people mulling about. He was used to crowds, being the city boy he was, so he ignored them. But then his eye caught a person who stood out from the rest.

Many ladies were eyeing the man as well, but no one got close to him. He was tall, with black hair and pure red eyes. He wasn't from around here, that much was obvious to the debt collector, but he didn't stand out because of awkwardness.

If Shizuo was a girl, he'd have had to admit that the black-haired man with the devilish smirk was sexy.

But he wasn't a girl.

It wasn't the looks that made Shizuo gaze a little longer than necessary. It was the smirk. The damn smirk.

It reminded him of a certain flea who would always smirk as well.

But there was one difference and it was the only reason Shizuo hadn't already thrown a billboard at the tall man.

The red-eyed man's smirk wasn't degenerating or cruel. It was just _there. _

When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Kasuka giving him a questioning glance and he shook his head with a smile, telling his younger sibling that there was nothing the matter.

Kasuka nodded and went back to roaming his phone, so Shizuo turned to look back at the man.

Only to see that he had disappeared.

**XxXxX An Amalgamation XxXxX**

Sebastian cocked his head to the side when he heard the announcer over the terminal say that the next plane was coming in fifteen minutes. He stepped away from the spot he was standing in and moved over to the waiting area. He knew his young master hated waiting, no matter how much time he had to live, so he had to be ready. It was the reason he'd come to Japan so quickly.

As he walked towards the doors, he saw a blur of black hair and fur run by and stopped in his tracks. The man that had just run by him was fast, too fast to be a mere human, but that's exactly what he was. Sebastian smelled no demon on the male, and he watched in wonder as the male ran by. As he sprinted past a corner and through the door Sebastian had just opened, the demon butler caught sight of a group of men chasing behind.

He frowned. There was no way the men could catch the quick man, which was why there was even more men stationed at the other end of the room.

It was clearly an ambush, and the men stood out plainly in their black suits and shades.

The young male in a fur-lined long coat skidded to a stop and Sebastian walked through the door, closing it behind him to slow the young male's pursuers.

Everyone around them took the hint and scattered away, realizing there was danger in the area when the men took out guns.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. This was clearly an unfair fight, around a dozen to one. And the dozen had weapons while the lone person had his hands in his pockets.

Normally, Sebastian would have helped out immediately, seeing how unfair a fight it was, and he still had time, but the look on the black-haired man's face made him stand back to watch.

A wide grin was plastered on the male's features and wild amusement danced in the red-brown eyes. He was rocking to and fro on the balls of his feet and his shoulders were lightly shaking in carefully contained laughter.

Sebastian saw airport security coming from all directions and he sighed. It looked like the fight would come to an end before it even began. He saw the coat-clad man sigh too and he made a mental note to find out who the man was later.

For now, he had to find his young master. He checked his time as the men in suits ran off in different directions and the young male blended into the now-bustling crowds.

He blinked in mild surprise. He hadn't expected so much time to pass so quickly, and it seemed the plane had already landed. When he looked up, he checked around, planning the quickest route to the younger demon in the shortest time.

But as he looked up, he saw a mop of blond hair making a beeline towards the black-haired male in the coat and paused in his train of thought.

The crowds had run off again when they took notice of the man in a bartender suit. Even the security had dispersed.

_What? Who are these two?_

The smallest of the three males left in the room blinked twice before the same grin came back on his face. He moved closer to the blonde and Sebastian briefly wondered if the young man was crazy. It was obvious the bartender was dangerous, seeing as how he had a chair in one hand, pulled out of - presumably - the waiting room.

"Izaaayyyaaaaa-kuuuunnn, why the hell are you in 'Bukuro again?" The blonde growled, and the butler marveled at the ease the human had as he lifted the metal chair and threw it at the small male.

Izaya - Sebastian figured that was his real name - dodged the throw effortlessly and ran off to the other side, laughing as he ran.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! I really didn't expect you to be here. What an unpleasant surprise! And just for your information, this is Shinjuku, not Ikebukuro. You're in my turf~" Izaya grinned impishly and the man named Shizu-chan roared in anger.

Sebastian saw a blink of silver and he realized it was a switchblade.

_Airport security sucks._

"The hell louse, I'll kill you!"

Izaya ran towards Shizu-chan, and Sebastian speculated at the entertainment he was provided on his first day there.

He would have continued watching in amusement had he not caught sight - and scent - of a certain blue eyed demon child in the disarray.

Ciel had just walked in between the two men, seemingly not to notice the tension in the air, as he frowned at his tardy butler.

The two men who were about to clash in their fight skidded to a stop, noticing a child between them.

"Sebastian Michaelis, what is the meaning of this?" Ciel Phantomhive hissed through clenched teeth and Sebastian bowed.

Izaya and Shizuo looked between the two who were in their own world and dropped their weapons in shock. They hadn't even noticed the other two in the room.

"I'm sorry, Young Master. I was caught up in a little sideshow."

"I see that." Ciel gave the two human men a wary glance and walked closer to his butler. "But I'm here now. Carry my belongings."

"Of course." Sebastian bowed again. "And...

"Welcome to Japan."

* * *

**Hate/Love/Don't Care? _Please Review :')_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- **An Amalgamation

**Pairing**- Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya) Sebaciel (Sebastian x Ciel)

**Slight Pairings-** Sebazaya and Shiciel 

**Rated**- M

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any characters. All characters belong to Durarara! and Kuroshitsuji... Only the story line is mine ^.^

**Warnings**- Boy x boy (yaoi), Smut, Jealousy, Blood, Fighting, the usual hot guys and stuff...

**A/N -** _Hey my lovely readers. Sorry it took so long to poop this chapter out, but I seriously didn't know where to go from the first chapter. But then I realized I should probably make a plot line (which I never do) and voila~ I came up with an actual story. So this story will (hopefully, if everything goes as planned) have 28 chapters plus 1 epilogue. God, that seems so long, but it'll be manageable. I realize that the Sebazaya will be very present in future chapters, but the Shiciel will be a lot smaller and with less action. Sorry guys, I just don't like pedophilia all that much unless a certain sexy demon (cough*Sebastian*cough) does it. _

_Thank you for all the faves/follows/reviews. You guys surprised me with the amount! So many peeps seem interested :D_

_Also, I don't have a BETA, but if anyone's willing, I'm always up for a go. So if there are any mistakes, please tell or kindly ignore ^^ Sorry, but this chapter is short (shortest in any of my stories) and doesn't really have anything new, but expect a lot more action (or, well, plotline) in the next chapter :D And now..._

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

**XxXxX Chapter 2 XxXxX**

"It's about time, Informant-san. I thought you would leave us hanging." A burly man in a purple tweed suit wrinkled his nose in distaste as he eyed the young male from head to toe, and back again.

Izaya did his best to remain composed, suppressing the desire to shudder at the man's horribly thick Japanese accent. Instead, he smiled mockingly as he switched the language to English when he replied.

"Ah, I like to be fashionably late, Mr. Jones." He didn't miss the way the guards were more numerous than they had been when the older man had first come to Japan, nor did he miss how the group around the two was slowly tightening.

Jones seemed to visibly relax as his native tongue became the main language to communicate.

"Of course you do," the older male replied, and Izaya was quick to catch the look of pure and utter disdain flashing through his eyes. "A sly and vile man such as yourself."

_This is it. _Izaya thought with a smirk as the man made a motion with his left hand. _And now he is finally showing his true colors. Time to run._

Izaya jumped backwards, using one of the guards heads as leverage to propel himself higher. He deftly bounced over the group now trying to capture him, occasionally using body parts to run over the crowd.

"After him!"

"The bastard's getting away!"

"Hold fire until ordered to!"

The informant barely heard them screaming after himself as he began to run for the door out of the waiting room. People began to run in different directions, all of their destinations the same - get away from him.

As he ran through the door, he was slightly surprised to see one man still holding the door, but ignored it in favour of continuing to run. Well ahead of the rest, he slowly skidded to a complete stop, turning back as he did so.

Smirk still fixated, he thumbed the handles of the disposable knives with both hands in coat pockets. He could see worried glances pointed in his direction, not for him as much as for themselves.

_Ah, they recognise me._

And those who didn't recognize the infamous, red-eyed man were quickly told of him through hushed whispers behind quivering hands.

The men chasing him surrounded him in a circle, different then before because they had more space between themselves and the informant. This gave Izaya the space he loved, enough to maneuver around on his own to put on a show, as well as have handy objects in case he needed a propellant.

_It's going exactly as planned~_

But when the airport security suddenly burst in from all directions, he felt his shoulders slump in gloom and his smile slip into a frown.

_Damned justice._

The men surrounding him quickly put away their guns and dispersed, leaving Izaya alone.

But he needn't have gone into his bored state so soon as he heard a voice call his name, a voice belonging to only one person he knew.

_Or should I say, only one monster I knew._

""Izaaayyyaaaaa-kuuuunnn, why the hell are you in 'Bukuro again?" Shizuo yelled as he threw a chair at the informant.

_And now the fun begins once again, despite it not being pleasant at all. And reeking of shit. _

Izaya ran off to the side, laughing at the irony of his own thoughts.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! I really didn't expect you to be here. What an unpleasant surprise! And just for your information, this is Shinjuku, not Ikebukuro. You're in my turf~" Izaya smirked at the blonde's - what's new? - stupidity as he pulled out a switch blade from his sleeve.

"The hell louse, I'll kill you!"

_And now the usual clash of agility against brute strength before I run off to enjoy the rest of my day away from this imbecile._

The two strongest men of Tokyo went sprinting towards each other, thoughts of the other's pain used to propel them closer.

But just as they were about to clash, both took notice of a child between them, and skidded to a stop.

_What the heck? Where - and _when - _did this kid come?_

Izaya dropped his switchblade in shock, almost cringing in disgust at his own inaptitude to notice beforehand.

But he was pleased to see that the kid didn't only manage to shock him. Shizuo seemed to be going through the same thoughts as he stared at the kid with wide eyes.

When the informant was about to open his mouth to make some type of witty remark at the brute, the kid beat him to it.

And he was in for a surprise when he realised that the kid was completely ignoring the two men in favour for another standing a few feet away.

"Sebastian Michaelis, what is the meaning of this?"

The man addressed was a long, lanky man with an ever-present smirk. He bowed to the young boy and stood upright again.

"I'm sorry, Young Master. I was caught up in a little sideshow."

"I see that." The boy looked at the two. "But I'm here now. Carry my belongings."

Izaya felt an eye twitch at the kid's outright disrespect and arrogance. He could tell by the still-stupefied look on Shizuo's face that the monster didn't get a single word of what was going on between the "master" and "servant", since they both were taking in English.

_Well, they do look like foreigners as well. Must be from England, based on the accent and appearances of them both. But their speech, it seems to be an older type than the usual English accent most people have. _

Meanwhile, the tall man was bowing once more.

"Of course. And... Welcome to Japan."

_Hahaa! These two make such an amusing show to watch. It's like they think they're above humans. Must be some rich guy's son and his man-servant. _

Just as Izaya was about to open his mouth to tell these two off for being such a comedy act, Shizuo beat him to it.

"Hey, who the hell do you two dweebs think you are?! Can't you see we are in the middle of something? Take your stupid asses outta the way before I pummel you with the Flea!"

_Of course, Shizu-chan has to ruin everything with his vulgar speech and blunt actions. And to top it off, he yells at them in Japanese! As is they'd understand such a language when they are foreigners. _

But to Izaya's surprise, both the newcomers seem to understand the blonde just fine, judging by the annoyed, dismissive glance of the child and the amused glint in the eyes of the tall man.

The man with the bright red eyes and jet-black hair turned his attention to the ex-bartender after a curt nod from the sassy, young boy. Putting a hand to his heart - _he's seriously taking his dramatizing actions too far! -_ he bowed to the two men.

"Sorry for interrupting your fight, but please, feel free to continue. We were just heading out anyways."

All said in perfect, flawless Japanese.

Turning away from the two, he picked up the luggage the boy was holding and lead the boy out. The two strongest men could only stare in wonder as the other two left. After the usual chatter of an airport began to awaken once the citizens realised there was no fighting, both snapped out of their stupor to glare at each other.

**XxXxX An Amalgamation XxXxX**

Kasuka frowned as he stood up from his chair. He was to make his way to his airplane in less than ten minutes, and his brother wasn't back yet. Shizuo had told him he'd be back right away, but that was more the fifteen minutes ago!

Kasuka could only reason that Shizuo had a good explanation for not coming back, but the actor was really hoping for a proper goodbye before he left for Canada. After all, he wouldn't be back in a while, and he knew Shizuo would never travel to meet him.

After wandering the vast halls in search of his older brother, and mildly wondering what all the commotion was, he was starting to get impatient. But when he drew closer to where there was a lot of mayhem, and people running out of a certain room, he heard the whispered names of "Shizuo" and "Izaya", and suddenly knew the reason for Shizuo's lack of return. There was only one man who could take Shizuo's attention away from Kasuka, and that was Izaya Orihara.

Mind you, Kasuka didn't really _hate _the informant. Hate was such a strong word, and Kasuka had little energy to go around hating people. After all, he wasn't his brother, and his stamina wasn't the best.

But he rationally believed that it was within grounds for him to dislike Izaya. The young man had ruined his life, indirectly, in more ways than one. The largest motive his dislike was surrounded on was his older brother. By making Shizuo angry every day, and playing with him as if he was nothing more than an amusing, broken toy, the sly young male became an affixed centre of Kasuka's aversion.

So as the actor made his way to the interior of the chaos, he found his hands squeezing the handle of his tote bag a little more tighter, his ears being bombarded by the noise of the pandemonium around him, and his heart feeling a little heavier with each step.

By the time he had made it to the room, the noise had begun to die down, showing the end - or pause - of a fight. He saw his brother standing in the middle of the room, panting a little. There was a broken chair lying a little ways away from him. He didn't seem to have any injuries, so Kasuka could breathe a sigh of relief. The less the wounds, the less the reminders.

After he did a full body check of his brother from the distance, he turned his attention to the man his brother was glaring at. Izaya Orihara.

Said man was also breathing a little heavily, though it showed far less. He had on a grin that threatened to turn into a frown any moment as he kept on the glaring contest he seemed to be having with Shizuo. His brown-red eyes were bright, showing he was still ready for a fight (or to run away). His pocketknife seemed to have fallen in the little disarray that was present, so his hand were empty.

_Looks like it's safe to go to them. _Kasuka thought as he exhaled the breath he was holding in, in relief.

So he took one step, just to measure the waters and see if he had their attention yet, but it seemed he was relatively ignored. He took another, and the procession was the same until he had made it to his brother's side, just an arm reach away.

Izaya was the first to notice him, and his unrelenting gaze swiftly moved to eye him in discreet suspicion. Kasuka had to work to suppress the shiver that threatened to take over his body as those sharp eyes warily glared at him. They were calculating, and Kasuka could faintly make out the makings of a plan in action behind those irises before they lightened up and all readability vanished. Kasuka almost winced when he saw the shit-eating grin plaster itself over the informant's features.

"Kasuka-kun! How nice of you to drop by! I knew dirt-poor Shizu-chan couldn't be here for himself..." With that said, Izaya's gaze slid over to Shizuo to watch his reaction.

Shizuo's eye twitch in anger and he gritted his teeth, but that was the only signs of annoyance he showed towards Izaya's mocking. Instead of fighting back, he turned to Kasuka with an apologetic face.

"Sorry, Kasuka. I almost forgot about your flight when I noticed Izaya was here..." Kasuka concealed the urge to wince at his brother's rude bluntness. Shizuo continued without noticing his own offensiveness. "But it's almost time for you to go right? Well, we should head off now, or you'll miss your flight. Can't have you doing that."

Kasuka nodded, delighted inside when he saw how Izaya took to being ignored. The informant seemed to be one very pissed off soul right now.

Luckily, Izaya merely shrugged it off as he turned to leave, waving goodbye to Shizuo and voicing a farewell to Kasuka before sprinting off.

He was sadly ignored.

**XxXxX An Amalgamation XxXxX**

Namie watched the computer screen in front of her in boredom. She had finished her files easily and was now sporting a cup of coffee while wondering what to do.

Just as she was about to turn to her picture of her brother, Seiji, the door was opened and in burst the informant, making a dramatic entrance as he was prone to do.

Namie rolled her eyes as he ran in and flopped onto the couch, head-first. It seemed she would be getting no more peace for the next few hours.

"Naaamiieeeeeeee~"

Yes, she would **definitely **not be getting any more peace, and she miserably said goodbye to it as it flew out the window upon her boss's arrival.

Well, at least she wouldn't be working overtime.

**XxXxX An Amalgamation XxXxX**

"Sebastian, what hotel did you book for us?" Ciel asked nonchalantly as he watched his butler put the luggage in the back of a limousine he bought.

Sebastian closed the trunk and moved to open the back door for his master. "I didn't book a hotel, My Lord. I've bought us the pent-house of a large condominium. Is that not to your liking? I'm sure we'll be able to get a hotel room booked for you in no time."

Ciel shook his head as he stepped into the limo. "That won't be necessary. In the meantime, I would like you to ride in the back of the limousine with me. You have hired a driver, right?"

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**A/N- **_Whoo- that took forever to write out, and I don't even know why. Gosh, the ending was so much lamer than I was hoping, but I'm pooped. Well, hehee, expect the Izaya x Sebastian interaction next chappie ;) Hopefully, I'll be able to get it out sometime this week, or month... Yeah, probably a week now that I have motivation again. And gosh, all the reviews! Only for the first chapter too! Wowwiee 0.0_

_So, now the replies to your awesome reviews (keep 'em coming): _

**Bleepbloop559** - _Aw, thank you! Yeah, I'm apprehensive of the upcoming Shiel too, but it won't be too intimate I think. I just don't see Shizuo becoming a huge pedophile. _**Shizaya23 - **_I don't like crossovers that much but yay, you're excited. Thank you!_ **Cintaracrisis - **_Thank you! Haha, yeah, human monsters meeting demons. Totally sums it up :)_ **EsteeminglyCooperative - **_Thank you! _**Guest - **_Well, here's more~_ **Celeste31 - **_Yay~ Thank you!_ **Anime1hinata - **_I hope you have one too! Thank you for the review :D_ **MaKsUsHi - **_Thanks for reading all my stories, hope you found them to your liking :) And thank you! _**Mrs. Friday13 - **_Oooh, really? I'm not good at writing action parts (actually, I hate doing it with a passion) but glad you like it! Thank you!_ **Claudexsebby1232 - **_I totally did make another chapter, and more that's coming. Thank you~_ **Akatsukismidnightsun - **_Oh, my. Sorry for the long wait, but now it's updated :D_ **ChuChu23 - **_Continued and thank you! _**BlueIsMyFavouriteNumber - **_Ahaha, you and your bro read this? That's cool. Glad you're excited for it and good luck with writing your own crossover. I'd more than love to read it once you have it up. _**Vanillapddn - **_Aha, I don't mind you at all :3 Updated now and thank you! _

**Hate/Love/Don't Care? ****_Please Review :')_**


End file.
